


Bloodlines

by Wolfspirit2earth



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit2earth/pseuds/Wolfspirit2earth
Summary: Bodies drained of blood, messages written in blood no trace of the killer.Carmelita knows the monster that killed her partner Six year ago is back and she only hopes she’s ready to catch him hopefully she doesn’t get destructed by the handsome homeless violinist Sly cooper.
Relationships: Sly Cooper/Carmelita Fox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

chapter one

  
Waking to a cell phone ringing fifteen minutes till three in the morning was not what Carmelita had in mind as she rolled over to reach for the cursed thing as it kept ringing/buzzing away.

She looked at the caller identification.

Det.Gram

She groans but answers the call before it went straight to voicemail.

“ Do you have any idea what time it is?”

She growls Which she gets a chuckle from the grizzled German shepherd.

“ it’s ten till three and I’ve got a mess on my hands here and it’s right up your ally “ he says

She opens her mouth to start questioning him as she hops out of bed to start getting dressed only getting the address where the crime is before he has to hang up due to reporters showing up.

The drive there wasn’t that bad till six blocks away was when it came to a halt.

She cursed as she gets out the car to book it down the last remaining blocks only to get bombarded by reporters as she got closer to the crime scene.

They asked her questions about what happened she just gives the ‘ No comment ‘ as she weaves through them as best she could only to breath when she gets past the police tape.

It was an alleyway messy with old rotten trash, alcohol bottles and syringes of past drug users but what really got her fur on edge was the body of a male lion.

The lion’s throat was torn off by something with large fangs or teeth his blood was sprayed over the wall behind him but none was on the ground.

“ his name is Kane Miller, he’s 32 , and a known drug dealer “

Carmelita stares at the body she would be happy about one less drug dealer but she knows it’ll only piss off Rajan for losing one of his best dealers.

“ Rajan not going to be happy about this, do we know who or what did this ?”

She asks

“ well that’s why we called you “

Gram says as he motions for her to follow him.

She dose and stops then glares at the message left on the wall.

MISS ME?

With a Procyonidae like face written in the victim’s blood.

“ He’s back isn’t he?,the one who killed Noir ?”

Just the mention of Noir’s name brings back the memories.

Him being held by the neck by the monster covered in shadows.

Carmelita putting pressure on the his torn open throat telling him to hold on the ambulance was on the way.

her having to tell his wife he died.

Her among other officers at his funeral

Coming back to her desk with a note sitting on it.

He was slowing you down.

she growls baring her teeth at the message when she came back to reality.  
  
“ Fucking Bastard, Yeah Gram he’s back Ghost is back “ 

Gram looks at her with concern as she turns to leave when the Medical Examiner shows up.

she pulls out her cell phone dialing up her team.

” Bentley wake up we have a case, get the team together back at headquarters “ she says.


	2. Chapter two

Carmelita arrives back at the station parking the the closed gated lot for officers.

She would have parked it back at her apartment complex but she was in a rush this time to get started on this case not wanting to give Ghost another second to get away.

She exits her car taking the entrance.

“ Boss!, Inspector Fox?!, hold the door please ?”

She turns to see two of her members of her team run up or temping to run to get to the door before it closed behind her.

She moves her hand to hold it for Murray Rivulet and Guru Phil.

She smiled at the sight of the pink hippo giving the purple koala a piggy back just when got to the door.

Murray places a hand on the doorway so Carmelita didn’t need to hold it.

“ Thanks Carmelita “

She puts a hand on her hip.

“ did you run all they way over here ?”

She knew they both didn’t live far it was like a twenty min walk from their apartment to here.

“ yeah Bentley said that we have a case better met you here ASAP so me and master rushed no stops for breakfast or coffee”

Murray huffs as Guru slides off.

_Im sorry Murray but inspector Fox needed us I will order us a box of vegan donuts once we get insidethe guru says as he walks by the hippo._

Carmelita was getting used to the whole mystic thing and the supernatural creatures exists.

Good morning Inspector Fox I hope you had a good rest before the rude awakening you had this morning

She sighs

“ yeah I had a good rest but I’m on edge due to the case we have “

The monster that shadows you is back, you think that you aren’t ready to face it

Carmelita hates how he can hit a nail on the head like that she opens her mouth to respond give the Guru the speech that she was ready to hunt this killer bring him to justice.

_You must be careful my dear the demon larks in the darkness and you must be careful how far your willing to fall into the darkness and who are you willing to sacrifice to achieve this hunt._

Guru walks away before Carmelita could say anything as Murray follows behind him.

Carmelita stares at the back of the koala she shakes her head follows them deeper into the building towards their offices.

Bentley arrives a few minutes after Murray and Guru’s donut order was dropped off.

Penelope following behind him pushing his wheelchair.

“ Sorry we are late but traffic and finding a parking space is hell right now with all the news vans outside “ Penelope says

“ I’ll say they where bombarding us with questions about the killing which I had to ask Penelope to make a run for the door “ Bentley adds

Carmelita whines at hearing that she can imagine Barkley yelling at the vultures to back off and that he has the best team on the case.

When she sits at her desk was when said chef Barkley drops pile of files that was on ‘ Ghost ‘

“ that’s all the cases involving ‘ Ghost ‘ I’m trusting you on this Inspector Fox don’t make this personal ya hear me ?” He says before he waddles away.

How did the Fox terroir become chef was beyond her but he was loyal to his staff and backed them up when needed.

She looked at the three ft tall pile of files before looking at Bentley and Penelope.

“ you want us to digitalize them don’t ya ?”Bentley says

Carmelita smiles.

Penelope grabs them and carries the pile.

“ come Sir Caro we have files to digitize and data to analyze “ Penelope says.

Bentley follows her.

“ we’ll have them done by lunch “

Bentley calls back.

Murray takes his seat across from her.

“ Dr.Manfred has the body “

She gets up heading to the morgue.

She leans against the back wall of the elevator as it starts to head down to the lower levels.

She takes a long inhale of breath to calm her nerves and push down the memories of Noir’s body on the table.

/ _That was the past this is now it will be difficult_ /

She thinks to herself just as the elevator beeps before the doors slide open.

She enters the morgue seeing McSweeney Dr.Manfred assistance combing Kane’s mane to gather evidence.

“ Ah Carmen good to see ya, how are you holding up ?”

Dr.Manfred asks

She looks at the purple mandrill who walks up to her with a smile on his face.

“ I’m holding up good, you got anything?” She asks

“ well McSweeney is combing Mr.Miller mane but I doubt there be anything and we found out that he put up a fight “

“ Is there DNA ?”

“ sadly no your killer was smart he pulled out your victim’s claws out and we can’t get the dental measurements on his jugular to tell you the species of your killer “

Dr.Manfred says only to jump as the sound of Carmelita hitting one of the empty metal stretchers .

“ God fucking damn it “

She growls taking notice of the pure shock on both Medical Examiner’s faces as they look at each other then back at her.

“ I’m sorry “

Dr.Manfred puts his hands up.

“ it’s fine but I’m going to suggest you see a psychiatrist about this or someone you trust “

She smiles at him he was always looking out for her.

“ thanks and I’ll take that under advisement “

“ noted “

They all get jump again when Penelope bursts in.

“ We are having lunch together at the park !”

“ a little early to make lunch plans isn’t it Penelope?”

“ it’s never to late to plan a lunch and there’s a reason a tourist attraction will be there and Carmelita has to see it “

Carmelita goes to object to the idea.

“ I’m not taking No for an answer “

Penelope says as she takes a seat in the task chair.

“ so you got anything for me and Bentley Manny ?” She asks Dr.Manfred.

“ We are working on it “ he says

Carmelita shakes her head leaving the morgue.

She heads back to her desk to see Murray typing away at the computer while Guru sits on the floor going over case notes gathered from the crime scene.

“ Penelope invited us to lunch Carmelita “ Murray says as she takes her seat.

“ yeah she told me do you know what tourist attraction she would be taking about ?”

“ nope and she make me promise to not look it up “

Carmelita sighed before she ended up typing on her own computer.

It went like that for a few cause there was no witness to the victim other to the person who found the body which was a call girl who was heading home for the morning.

Bentley wheels in which makes both her and Murray look at him.

“ I got the flash drive with all the files on Ghost on it so you can work on them at home and Penelope is waiting for us outside for lunch “

“ Great I’m starving “ Murray says

_Fuel for mind is needed for this case_

Guru says just he gets up from the floor joining Murray.

Carmelita gets up following the three men out.

Getting some food might do her some good and take her mind off the case even if it was for a little bit.

Penelope leads them to the park with large fountain where people have gathered purchasing food from food trucks.

Carmelita was shocked to see six food trucks from different restaurants.

Penelope goes to Cantine California truck.

“ three half moon bay bbq’s all with fries and three coke bottles “

“ last one to go ?” The cook asks

Penelope smiles at him.

“ you know it “

The man jolts down the order

Murray orders the same while Guru heads over to the vegan truck.

Carmelita looks at the food trucks not knowing what to order from she just ends up getting the same thing as Penelope.

Penelope order is ready which she grabs carrying two cardboard boxes and a bag.

Penelope puts the bag down which Carmelita notices five ten dollars laid on top of the boxed lunch.

“ why is there money in the bag ?”

“ you’ll see “ was all Penelope says.

Just as Carmelita gets her order was when Penelope squeals in delight.

“ he’s here “

Carmelita looks to see what Penelope was talking about only to feel heat to her cheeks.

There stood by the fountain was a handsome male raccoon that she had to not want to wrap her legs around.gods he stood a good six feet and had a well tone body, his fur was gray he had a same colored goatee growing showing that he was close to his late twenties early thirties at most. He had two black rings on his tail with the tip being black making it three. His natural mask had a nicks around his brown eyes.

He wore a black long sleeved turtle neck,

Gray cargo pants tucked into black knee high boots.

The raccoon sets his messenger bag down on the ground before he started to move sitting a instrument case down.

He opens the case and pulls out a beautiful violin and bow.

He leaves the case open for donations as he heads back to the fountain.

He puts the shoulder rest on his left shoulder while he sets up he test to sound playing a few notes which the violin hums with a beautiful sound.

Once he was satisfied with the sound he started to play which shocked Carmelita with the music that started to come from the violin.

It was slow at first slowly pulling you in till it picks up pace which kids begin to dance to it.

The raccoon moves swaying to the music he playing his tail moves to the opposite side with the sway of his hips.

Carmelita saw people putting bills and coins into the violin case she takes notice of Penelope dropping off the bag of food by the case.

She sees the raccoon give a smile at Penelope then a wink.

When Penelope comes back.

“ he comes here every other day which is why the food trucks donate money to him cause he brings in the customers plus he’s got a nice body “ Penelope says with a wink.

Bentley facepalms at hearing this.

“ don’t be jealous besides I’m with you “ she says to him.

Carmelita watches the raccoon play which lasts for a good four mins.

Once he was done he bows his head as the crowd applaud.

He plays a few more songs up till people start to leave for the lunch rush was starting to end as Carmelita gets up was when Penelope starts to slide into the seat trying to disappear.

Carmelita rises an eyebrow at this taking notice that Bentley was making chin motions toward her.

She turns to face what Bentley was guessing towards.

Only to come face and face with the violinist who had a charming smile on his face.

“ I’m sorry but I wanted to say thank you for the food “ he says he had an American accent but he spoke in fluent French.

Carmelita jabs at Penelope with her right thumb.

“ her doing not mine “

The raccoon leans slightly to the side to see Penelope who was trying to now hide under the table.

“ Why aren’t I surprised that it’ll be my personal stalker “ he quips

Bentley gasps as he looks at Penelope in pure shock.

“ Penelope!?”

“ I don’t stalk you I just come here every other day cause I know you’ll be here “

A smile forms on his face.

“ Yeah but it’s fun to mess with you so who your friends it’s usually just you “

Penelope introduces them to the raccoon.

“ pleasure to meet you all”

He says Before he gives formal bow.

“ My name is Sly cooper “

They had to apologize to him when they headed back to work.

Sly waved them off.

“ good luck “ he says

Carmelita waves back hoping to god that he couldn’t see the red in her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope you guys loved it.  
> I’ll post another chapter as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter three

Carmelita kept rubbing her cheeks tempting to cool the heat that built up in them as the memory of Sly’s charming smile remained in her mind’s eye.

She groans putting additional pressure on them.

Penelope watches her for a moment with a smile on her face.

“ Someone has a crush “

She says in a sing-along voice which makes Carmelita cover her face in embarrassment.

“ No, I don't “

Her voice is slightly muffled by her hands as they walk into the station.

Going back to work was hard on her now when she gets the flashes of Sly’s charming smile the way he took her hand to shake it after he introduced himself.

His fingers were soft yet rough at the tips from callus.

Her head hits her desk with a loud thump which makes Murray look at her over his computer.

“ That bad ?”

She quickly sits up going back to her computer ignoring Murray’s question as she puts the USB into her computer starting to read the first case file on Ghost.

/ _no time for distractions_ /

She thinks if only her mind would agree with her on this.

It went on like this for the rest of the day.

“ All right I'm calling it a night, a good rest might help me tomorrow for this hell of a case “

Murray says as he stands up stretching his arms over his head.

Guru moves from his spot on the floor.

_Don't stay up too late Carmelita you need the rest tomorrow is another day, we will catch Ghost_

Guru says as he follows Murray.

Carmelita glances down at the time on the computer.

Half an hour before two in the morning.

Letting out a huff she shuts down the computer she needed to stretch her legs maybe make a quick jog down to the open coffee shop.

The station was quiet even with the skeleton crew that was on duty this Saturday morning but it was nice despite the chaos that goes on in this city.

She exited the building the streets were empty, not surprising when it was close to two in the morning.

Spotting the coffee shop called The Grinder up ahead.

The Grinder became her favorite due to how close it was to the station plus they had good coffee and were open twenty-four seven.

She pushes through the doors getting hit by the smell of fresh-brewed coffee and baking pastries plus the sound of people typing away on their laptops, the hissing of the espresso machine, the barista yelling out orders, the soft jazz music that played on the speakers.

She walks up to the counter where the young female blue heeler dog.

Kayla was her name when she welcomed her asking what she would like to drink which Carmelita just orders a black coffee with cream and sugar on the side and she’ll have it here.

Kayla gave her the total and that her order will be taken to her once she found a spot to sit.

Carmelita smiles paying for the order and turns to finally takes notice that the place had no spots open.

/ _crap_ /

“ If your ok sharing a table the one by the window in the corner is open “

Another barista says

She leads Carmelita to the table she spoke of which she noticed that.

The man was in the booth side his back was against the window.

He wore a navy blue jacket with a yellowish gold hood that was pulled up coving his head he also wore a navy blue flat cap that covered his face from view she can tell he was a raccoon due to his tail that curled over his hips as his gray cargo pants were pulled up. His arms were crossed over his chest.

“ Hey!, you better not be sleeping mister !”

He didn't move.

“ Nope “

“ Is it ok this lady sits with you?”

“ I don't mind “

She turns to Carmelita.

“ There ya go “

She says as she puts down two mugs of coffee, a bowl of creamer pods, and another bowl of sugar cubes.

The Barista walks away when Carmelita takes a seat across from the man.

The table has newspaper articles for employment opportunities, a small notebook with phone numbers along with dates and times, and a cell phone.

The man was trying for a job or looking for one.

He moves by then sitting up adequately.

He lifts the flat cap to where it was no longer coving his face.

That's when she stares at the man dumbfounded.

“ Oh hello again “

Carmelita's mouth opens and closes at a loss of words that the man sat across from her now was none other than Sly cooper.

Sly tilts his head slightly to the left while he reaches over the table to snap his fingers in front of her face which didn't work.

He rests his head on his right propped elbow.

He smiles at her wickedly.

“ Want to have sex with me ?”

That snapped her out of her mindset.

“ What?!”

She screams

Sly starts chuckling as he puts a creamer and two cubes of sugar in his coffee.

“ I was joking “ he finally says

All eyes were on their table now.

Carmelita slides down into the seat now wanting to disappear just like Penelope did at the park.

That was till something stopped her from sliding further down she looks to see it was Sly’s boot.

“ Are you embarrassed by me? “ He asks

“ Well yes, what kind of question is that ?”

“ What me asking if you want sex with me?”

“ Yes, why would you say that in a public place like this?”

“ Well, you were ignoring me “

Carmelita crossed her arms over her chest.

“ you are a child “

Sly scoffs at the statement.

“ I happen to be an honest gentleman “

He says placing a hand on his chest.

She rolls her eyes but smiles while he takes a drink of his coffee.

“ So how's work?”

He asks

She sighs

“ Hell, I have this case that's a pain in my ass right now “

“ Oh you're a cop “

“ Inspector “

“ Still a cop “

She sighs modifying her coffee to her liking with one cream and one sugar cube looking at the newspaper.

“ So what kind of work are you looking for ?”

She asks pulling the newspaper closer to examine it better.

There were a few marked with Y’s and others marked N’s and one marked M

The M happened to read pole dancer for a red light District. She rises an eyebrow at it.

Sly pulls the paper back towards himself.

“ One's I know I can do, I don't like being homeless “

“ Well the station is hiring where I work, it's for janitorial work “

“ Pass talking to a cop is putting me on edge enough “

“ Oh does the great Sly cooper have a criminal record “

She purrs leaning close into the table as he leans back into the booth.

“ Maybe “

He says with a wicked grin.

She chuckles then looks out the window to see people walk by.

/ _what time is it?_ /

She looks at her phone the time read five-thirty she quickly gets up from the booth.

“ I got to go “

She turns to leave but stops short quickly turns on her heel holds out her hand.

“ Phone ?”

Sly hands her his phone it was unlocked she goes to the contacts puts in her cell phone number.

Handing back his phone she leaves.

Sly sits there for a long moment looking at his phone.

“ did I just get her number ?”

Carmelita walks into the station with a bright red face that the front desk officer notices.

“ Something good happened ?”

“ I just gave a hot guy my number “

She says as she strolls by.

“ Oh, lucky guy know his name ?”

“ Yes I do “

Carmelita enters the elevator.

Just as the doors close was when she sequels in delight.

She felt like a giddy schoolgirl with a crush on the popular guy who asked her out to prom.

Exiting the elevator door taking a seat on her desk.

It just hits six in the morning.

/ _new day, fresh mind_ /

She thinks as she boots up her computer.

Penelope walks in dropping off a sixteen oz cup of coffee at her desk.

“ Did you get some rest ?”

Carmelita smiles

“ not physically but mentally yes “

Penelope was confused when Carmelita’s phone buzzed.

Penelope sees it's not a recognizable number she quick snatches it before Carmelita can grab it.

**Unknown: testing, testing 123 this is Inspector Carmelita right?**

Penelope looks at Carmelita before she responds

**Who's this?**

**Unknown: you're the one who gave me your number remember but to enlighten you. It's Sly**

Penelope stares at the phone in shock

“ You gave him your number !”

She screams at Carmelita

Carmelita snags her phone back.

**I'm sorry I'm at work right now but thanks for letting me have your number ill text you when I'm free.**

She gets a response.

**Sly: No problem have a good day at work** 😉

She smiles at the emoji.

Today was going to be a good day.

Her phone desk rings.

She picks it up.

“ Inspector Fox “

Her smile fades as good day goes to hell in justa instant.

Another killing.

When she arrived at the site she was shocked to see Murray sitting on the curb rocking himself back and forth.

She parks the car and gets out walking to Murray.

“ Murray ?”

“It horrible Boss, this Ghost is a real Monster”

That's all she got out of him which made her look at the house.

She gets closer to the Guru steps out of the house.

_A demon did this but be careful Carmelita not to lose yourself_

He says as he goes towards Murray.

She steps in only to cover her mouth in pure horror before she had to rush out hugging herself.

She cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading   
> If you guys have any tips I would like to know cause I want to get better at writing this story.  
> Any ideas you want to send me for this story I'll gladly accept.


	4. Chapter four

Carmelita couldn't go back in there even when Dr.Manfred and McSweeney showed up.

The Doctor stops to look at Murray who was still rocking himself even when Guru was trying to comfort him by rubbing his back.

He approaches her.

“ Carmelita is everything all right cause all I'm getting from Murray is ‘ Monster ‘ “

Carmelita stares at him through red puffy eyes.

“ I don't blame him it's a mess in there Manfred “

That was all she says.

“ McSweeney if you want to wait outside I'll understand “

“ No way if I can do an autopsy, I can handle it “

They both start to head in.

“ wait I need to take pictures “

Carmelita looks to see the purple tigress Neyla.

Neyla was the criminal profiler in her team and was hardly seen in the offices due to being in the evidence lockers plus she didn't like being around other people.

The three enter the house.

The first body was a young blue tigress no older than fourteen at least her throat had been clawed out but she had been disemboweled on the stairs it looked like she was the one to die first due to opening the door for the killer.

The second body was the male tiger he looked like her put up a fight his claws ripped out as well as his throat was gone like Kane’s.

The third body was a lioness she had a broken arm her claws were torn out as well she had been gutted like a fish her large intestine spilled onto the hardwood floor.

Bloody shoe prints were heading down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Neyla follows them taking pictures.

She hesitated before looking in.

She closed her eyes looking away for a moment before she looked back started to take pictures.

It was a lioness cub no older than ten at least.

The blood trail told Neyla that she tried to get out through the window but got pulled back in by the killer where she was tossed into the shower wall. She had been disemboweled her throat had been ripped out by claws probably to stop her from screaming or calling for help.

Neyla walks out she should be used to this kind of killing but seeing a child dead was never an easy thing for her.

As she walks back towards the door she stops and notices the two different strides in bloody shoe prints.

One set was like the killer was slowly stalking his prey like a predator ready for the kill.

The second set had a wider range like he had to be quick to catch up or give chase.

She looked at the family photos.

All four victims were in them but the lioness was holding a male liger cub in her arms he looked to be four or younger.

The timestamp said the picture was few months old.

Neyla rushes out of the house.

“ Murray!, Guru!,Go look around the perimeter we might have a survivor!”

She yells.

Carmelita goes to help as the two do what Neyla asks but gets stopped by Neyla.

“ No, you need to see this I'm going to give you the play by play, “ she says

Neyla drags Carmelita through the house giving her the info of what happened to the family.

The teenage tiger died first being the one to open the door for the killer, The father was next holding off the killer long enough for the mother to get the younger ones to safety through the bathroom window. The mother died next trying to buy time for the younger ones to escape. When the killer got to the bathroom the younger sibling got out but the window was too small for the older sibling who probably got stuck trying to get through was pulled back in by the killer.

“ So you're telling me that the killer fucked up and might have left a survivor “

Carmelita says

“ I’m hoping yes or he’s out side somewhere dead “

Neyla says.

That’s when Neyla radio goes off.

It was Murray.

“ You not going to believe this but we found him and he’s alive but we can’t get him down”

The two leave the house in a hurry passing a surprised Dr.Manfred and McSweeney who where now in the hallway prepping the lioness’s body for transport.

They run into the backyard into the near by woods when they spot Murray and Guru who were looking up a large pine tree. Following their line of sight to see nearly at the top a tan liger cub with back stripes.

He was hugging the trunk of the tree while sitting on a branch that strong enough to hold him.

Neyla calls the fire department cause there was no way they were going to be able to climb the tree with no lower beaches to grab on to.

When the fire department showed up they brought a ladder which just barely made it to one of the lower set of branches.

One of the fireman that was a leopard climbed the tree getting close to the kid.

There was a little conversation going on between them before the kid hugged the leopard who started his descent down the tree.

Once they were on the ground the leopard handed the child off to the waiting EMT.

Carmelita saw the large scratch marks on his back which meant the Ghost got him but why did he allow the child to live unless someone had saved him. She only hoped that child could recount what had happened and help her catch the bastard.

All evidence was bagged and tagged while the bodies were loaded up being taken back to the morgue by Dr.Manfred and McSweeney.

The house was taped off by yellow crime scene tape. While Carmelita waited outside the room the child was in whose name was Zeke.

Zeke's nurse was a border collie named Duke.

“ you can come in to ask your questions but he's not talking but he is drawing “

Carmelita smiles if Zeke can draw what Ghost looked like it'll be enough.

Duke walked in before her and knelt by Zeke.

“ Hey buddy this is Inspector Fox she's going to ask you a few questions ok and if you feel uncomfortable just give me the signal and ill have her leave ok, you remember the signal?”

Zeke looked at Duke before he taps his left shoulder with his right hand a couple of times.

“ very good “

Duke says

He looks at Carmelita nodding his head of approval.

“ Zeke, did you see the killer ?”

Zeke was quiet for a long moment before he goes back a few pages in his sketchbook Duke had given him.

He pulls out two pages and holds them out to her. She walks up and takes them they were not expertly drawn but for a four-year-old, they weren't bad either.

The first drawing was of a white looking canine with long fangs and claws with red eyes wearing all black.

The other was the same one but looked like he was knocked down to the ground by another person who had a blue shirt or hoodie with a weird looking cane in his right hand.

_/an accomplice?/_

“ Zeke is there two killers ?”

Zeke quickly shakes his head ‘ No’

Before he does a superhero pose.

“ I think he's saying the other man saved him”

Duke says

Carmelita smiles at Zeke.

“thank you, Zeke you helped me a lot on this “

She says.

She leaves the room with Duke following behind. Gram was waiting outside the room.

“ Chef. Barkley wants an officer to stand guard in case Ghost tries for the kid “

He says.

Carmelita nods in understanding.

She leaves the hospital looking at Zeke’s drawing of the killer fighting his saver.

She found the weird hooked weapon familiar.

_/ why do I have a feeling I've seen this before /_

She puts it aside, she’ll figure it out later.

Once back at the station where Penelope meets her. Carmelita hands her the first drawing of the killer.

“ This is not going to help us but it does narrow the list a bit, “ Penelope says

“ Just try your best “

“ Will do “

Carmelita sets at her desk sitting the second drawing inside a folder with other evidence on the subject of Ghost.

“ So did the kid see Ghost?”

Murray asks looking up from his computer his eyes carrying hope in them.

“ Yes he saw him but he was also saved by someone that didn't bother to stick around, that person could have given us a better description of Ghost if he fought him”

Maybe the saver is a criminal as well with a heart of gold.Guru says

“ What criminal has a heart of gold to save a child from a killer?!”

_Or the saver could have been a mystic but unregistered one._

Guru adds.

Carmelita sighs as she didn't want to argue with the old mystic.

If things couldn’t have gotten worse a Skunk walks in with a Arctic Fox following him as well as an Elephant and gray wolf.

“ Miss Fox “

He asks as he walks up to her.

“ Who's asking?”

“ My name is Cyrille Paradox and I’ll be taking over the Ghost case “

He says.

_/ Are you fucking kidding me!?/_

Was all that ran through Carmelita’s mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> If you guys have any ideas for the story give me a shout out I’ll gladly appreciate it.  
> I’ll try to update as soon as I can when I have time so it might be every Friday or sooner depending on the free time I have.


End file.
